


i'll take care of you

by gaymrorange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Comfort Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Top Eren Yeager, experienced eren, levi is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymrorange/pseuds/gaymrorange
Summary: eren finds out during his first hookup with levi that he's a virgin. comfort ensues.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> its MY fanfic so I get to chose the grammar rules! comments appreciated B)

levi was obviously nervous, his finger’s fumbling at his shirt buttons and taking longer than it takes for a normal person to take off their shirt. eren took levi’s hands and held them still, feeling them tremble. the legs around eren’s waist stiffened.

“levi, what’s wrong?” eren asked, sitting up a little to get closer. levi looked away, his face red from shame.

“i... i don’t want to tell you.” he said, avoiding all eye contact.

“you don’t have to,” eren replied almost at a whisper. “we also don’t have to do this if you’re scared.”

“i’m not scared, dumbass!” he said, tearing his hands away. he acted so cold and brash, but the way his hips rocked ever so slowly told eren different. he turned his head towards eren’s and met his eyes for a moment before quickly closing them and running a hand through his hair. “i’ve just, i’ve just never.. done this before.” he admitted.

eren could barely hold back a grin. levi, the ever intimidating, dominant, and strikingly attractive man, had never had sex before. and eren had the honor of showing him how. eren could have died right there, watching levi’s face burn from embarrassment, waiting for a response.

“oh, levi, it’s okay,” eren rested his hands on levi’s hips. he could no longer hold back a smile as he sat up completely, holding levi close. “it’s okay, i’ll take care of you.”

levi, overstimulated by eren’s careful words and hands, grabbed fistfuls of eren’s shirt and buried his face in the crook of his neck. never had someone uttered those words to him. never had he imagined that he’d drop his guard so much to let someone take care of him.

“please,” levi whispered into eren’s shoulder. “please take care of me.” the words barely left levi’s mouth, still ashamed of himself for needing such trivial and vulnerable attention. but it felt so, so good. eren’s hands traveled up levi’s back and to his neck, and he slowly pulled levi away from his chest. he kissed levi’s neck, soft brushes of his lips against levi’s pale skin. it made levi shudder.

“i’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” levi’s pants grew tighter than they were already. “take your shirt off for me.” eren whispered, to which levi awkwardly and eagerly obliged. warm hands ran over his toned chest and abdomen, treading lightly on his sides and over his nipples. “tell me where you want to start.”

levi hated having to tell eren where, as it just embarrassed him further, but he shyly gestured to his groin. “i want... i want you to touch me.”

eren smirked with an open mouth. he gently pushed levi off of his lap and onto his back, where eren hovered over his face, inches away. he kissed levi slowly, letting levi set the pace while gently guiding him into a deeper, hotter kiss. eren pulled away and made his way down levi’s chest, running his hands down his sides and kissing his skin. “have you ever had anyone’s mouth on your cock?”

levi’s gut reaction was to hit eren and tell him to watch his language, but he just looked down at eren and his seductive, tantalizing eyes, and forgot everything it meant to be in control. “no,” he breathed. “only given.”

“oh, so you’ve given head before. you have some experience, love, although i’m a bit jealous they got to you before me. the only body you’ll ever have your mouth on is mine, understand?”

levi nodded immediately. “yes, yes.” he watched eren slowly unbuckle his pants and slide them down his thighs, sitting up to pull them off the rest of the way. stripped down to his boxers, levi had never been so exposed in front of someone. he wanted to curl up and cover himself, but the careful nature of eren’s touch and gaze gave him the sense that he was truly in good, non-judgemental hands.

eren smiled slightly at the sight of levi’s bulge raging against the cloth. “you’re throbbing for me, levi. do you want me to put my hands on you?”

“yes.” levi breathed, ready for the teasing to be over. eren very obviously had different plans.

“yes what?”

levi had heard that line before. he swallowed the lump in his throat as his face burned red. “please, sir.” his hips rocked with pleasure as he let eren take full control.

eren slid levi’s cock out from under his boxers, and took it into his warm hands. he stayed eye level to his cock, his half-lidded eyes watching the skin rise and fall and he slowly pumped with his right hand. eren’s other hand stayed sprawled on levi’s stomach, slowly running his fingers over his abs.

“you know,” eren said, his voice low and seductive, continuing to run his fingers over the tip of levi’s length. “i always thought you got off on punishing me, hearing me call you sir. turns out all you needed was someone to return the favor.” he moved up, letting go of levi and putting a hand on the side of his jaw. “will you be good for me?”

levi nodded fast, closing his eyes and gasping when eren put his hand back on levi’s cock and stroked much faster. his face stayed inches away from levi’s. “tell me.” he whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

“i’ll be good, i promise. i promise sir, i’ll let you take care of me.”

eren could have melted into the mattress if it weren’t for his desire to show levi a perfect first time, which he seemed to be achieving quite easily. of course this stuck up asshole had a praise kink. it only made perfect sense.

“good boy, levi.” levi moaned at the words whispered in his ear, but was quickly swept up into a hot kiss. it only lasted a few paralyzing seconds before eren dipped his head to where his hand was pumping levi’s cock, and looked down at where precome gathered on the tip. he smiled. “can i suck your cock?” he asked, making sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries.

levi squirmed. “yes, please, put your mouth on my cock.” what a dirty little whore for a virgin. he must have been so desperate for another human’s sensual touch, but then again, so was eren. his head spun with the warmth he felt when his lips met the tip of levi’s dick. he went slow, gently taking all of him into his mouth and bobbing up and down. levi gripped the sheets in his fists and swung his head back, his spine arching as eren sped up. levi had no idea it was going to feel this good. would it have, if it wasn’t eren? levi looked down and watched eren’s beautiful, tired face as it went up and down on levi’s cock. his long brown hair fell so gracefully over his eyes, he looked so gorgeous. but when eren lifted his head up and made eye contact with levi, his eyes were filled with a passionate hunger.

“you taste so good, sweetheart.” eren, stroking his length and kissing his thighs. “how close are you?”

levi panted. “close, sir. i’m close.” eren grinned.

“do you want to come?” eren asked, already knowing the answer.”

“please,” levi whined, his face flush and red, dripping sweat and his chest heaving. “eren, please, i want to come down your throat.”

hearing eren’s name come out of levi’s throat, thick and sweet like honey, could have made eren come in his pants right there. he wanted to give levi the world, keep him safe and close to him at all times. he would do anything to protect him, especially when he looked all cute like this, struggling to stop himself from covering up.

“okay, sweetheart. only because you’ve been so good.” and with that eren’s mouth returned to levi’s cock. he went faster, drawing long moans and breaths out of levi’s chest. his hips buckled awkwardly, getting close.

“eren, please, sir,” he moaned, throwing his head back. hair stuck to his face. “please, i’m gonna- i’m, i’m- ah!” he shuddered, releasing hot come into the back of eren’s throat. he took it gracefully, keeping his head on levi’s cock as he thrusted upwards, panting and grasping the sides of eren’s head. he pulled eren’s long hair, calming down and letting him swallow his load. eren came up, smiling and wiping come off his chin.

his sneering grin slowly wore off into a much more caring, cautious look in his eyes as he sat up, his hands on levi’s hips.

“are you okay?” he asked, his voice soft.

levi nodded and gestured towards his boxers.

“oh!” eren said quietly. “here.” he got up and grabbed his boxers and a pair of sweatpants from the floor, and then turned around to offer them to levi with some dumb, puppy look on his face. “they’re clean, i promise.” he said with a small smile.

levi narrowed his eyes and stared at eren from where he laid flat on his back. how could eren go from... well, “that”, to this lanky, well meaning... himbo!

“thanks,” levi finally said, taking the pants and his underwear back. he slowly pulled them on, his body still radiating sensitivity.

eren moved to the end of the bed and slowly got in next to levi, sitting up against the backboard and the wall. levi had no idea what to do. he laid on his back, avoiding eye contact and tensing up. well, trying to tense up. his muscles felt soft and weak, and his body was still sending throbs up his spine.

he turned on his side towards eren, who looked down as levi got closer. “hi,” eren said, lowering himself to just above levi’s level. “talk to me.”

levi looked up at him, only to meet big, jade eyes that caught the soft moonlight from the window. he looked down at eren’s shoulder. “thank you.” he said plainly, holding back any of the intense emotions he was feeling.

“don’t thank me, levi. thank you for letting me be this person for you.” eren cautiously lifted his hand and ran it through levi’s hair.

levi continued to look away. he was quiet for a while, contemplating what just happened and how he felt about it, how he felt about eren and how he took control of him like that. how-

“levi.” eren said for a third time. “there’s something going on inside there.” he gently poked the top of levi’s head.

levi turned away, burning his face in his hands and groaning. “i’ve never done this before!” he yelled, muffled from behind his hands.

eren tried to stifle a laugh, “oh, levi, come here,” he said, tugging on levi’s arm. he let himself be dragged up onto eren’s chest. he held him tightly and levi took a small bit of eren’s shirt into his fist. “how do you feel?”

“weird,” levi answered, tracing the stitching on eren’s sleeve. “i don’t know how to feel.”

eren nodded. “that’s okay,” he said, his heart beating against levi’s chest. “you don’t have to know. did you enjoy it?”

levi nodded. “yes,” he said. “i wasn’t expecting… that side of you.” he paused, reflecting on the words said just a couple minutes ago. “did you mean it? when you said you, you only want me?”

eren paused for a moment. “if you’ll have me.” he said, stoking levi’s hair. 

“okay.” levi said rather unemotionally. “thank you for taking care of me.” he said with a small muzzle against eren’s chest.

eren smiled and pulled levi tighter into a hug. “you’re so cuute!”

levi was so confused. how did his entire facade fall to pieces when eren was like this? how was anything he was doing or saying cute? it’s not like he’s doing it on purpose. levi was a nervous, shy wreck around eren when they were alone, and as he lay against eren’s chest for the first time, he had no idea where to go from here. 

“i don’t understand why it’s cute,” he said as he was released from eren’s long, toned arms to sit up into eren’s lap. “i’m not doing anything.”

eren smiled. “you’re just cute,” he said putting his hand on the side of levi’s face. “your mannerisms, the way you talk and… emote. it’s hard to describe.”

levi understood, sort of. it’s like how levi thinks eren looks so cute when he’s talking to his friends in the barracks, getting loud and excited. he would always yell at them to shut up, but as he would turn his head back towards his tea and his empty table, he couldn’t help but blush a little.

“okay.” levi said. “thanks.”

“you’re welcome, levi. are you tired?”

levi huffed. “when am i not?”

“let’s get some rest then.” eren got up and filled the empty glass on his bedside table. he gave it to levi who took a couple sips, and when it was given back to eren he drank the rest. he filled it up again and put it down on the wooden nightstand.

he climbed back into bed, huffing as his back hit the mattress. the room was cool, the november air blowing in from the cracked open window. eren pulled the blanket up and hugged levi to his chest, stretching his legs and settling down with his arms around him. 

“eren,” levi said, muffled by eren’s shirt. 

“yeah, what’s up?” he said, pulling away to get a good look at levi’s face dipped in blue moonlight.

he hesitated. “i’ve never let anyone get this close to me,” he said, his heart hurting. “and you know why.”

eren hummed, putting his hand on the back of levi’s head and twirling his hair between his fingers. “i know.” he said, breathing in. “i feel like, y’know, if something did ever happen to you, i would regret not having this moment with you. i would regret never telling you how i felt, and it would hurt in a whole different way.” he pulled levi’s chin up and made eye contact. what a gorgeous face. smooth, pale skin and a vulnerable pain in his eyes that eren has never seen before. he wanted to wrap levi up in this blanket and never let him go. “i’d rather live a short life with you, than a long one without you.”

levi’s heart swelled. he didn’t have to be so goddamned good with words. “come here,” he said, taking control and pulling eren against his chest, his head buried in his neck. it felt good to hold onto him, even if he was lanky and awkward. “i’m going to keep you safe.” his heart raged against his chest, wildly foreign to this kind of affection and vulnerability. to grasp onto something, someone, eren… he gripped tighter. it was only going to get harder leaving eren’s side. the feeling of eren curled up against him filled the emotional hole in his chest that chronically ached.

the warmth under the covers and the sync of their heartbeats lulled levi into a state of comfort he hasn’t felt before. his shoulders and jaw relaxed, and his body sunk into the mattress as he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around the already quiet, sleeping eren. he wished this moment would last forever.


End file.
